A Little More Love
by fandomsaremydrug
Summary: Valentine's Day is different this year for the residents of the Utonium household. With a newlywed Professor, a smitten Buttercup, a committed Blossom, and a crushed Bubbles, ups and downs are bound for everyone.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Happy Valentine's Day! Or just Saturday in some cases. Here's a quick part one of my Valentine's story. Enjoy x

* * *

Townsville has always been quite a loving city, but the love always seemed to intensify on well, one could easily guess, Valentine's Day.

The villains seemed to be slightly kinder and there were only robberies of chocolate shops and floral shops. Maybe some jewel heists, too but there was never anything extreme.

Everyone was usually in the spirit if not just treating it like another day.

This year was slightly different for the residents of the Utonium household.

* * *

Early light creeps into the household as the Professor slips out of bed, placing a kiss on the woman sleeping soundly next to him after he gets dressed in his usual white lab coat. The black haired man quietly goes down the stairs into the bright kitchen, preparing to make a fresh breakfast for his beloved girls.

His wife fit in with the girls nicely, and he loved her even more for it.

They'd been married for almost nine months, and surprisingly haven't had any signs of expecting.

The couple didn't mind, but there was a little part of the Professor's mind that wanted it. Especially with the girls' encouragement and excitement to be older sisters to a new addition.

The Professor hasn't made breakfast since Thanksgiving, and he bought a load of ingredients for the perfect breakfast last night.

The Professor's brown eyes shine and his mouth goes up into a smile. "This is going to be perfect."

* * *

Blossom wakes up to a slight chill in the air and her pink eyes open to find the window in her room open, the white curtains bouncing in the wind. She narrows her eyes suspiciously, suddenly more awake than ever and looks around her room to find bouquets of pink and red roses on her bedside table and a trail of petals lying around her carpet.

Normally the neat freak would've panicked but she smiles wide at the sight, her eyes crinkling.

She gets out of bed and notices a white envelope on her desk. There's a simple 'Blossom' written cleanly in black ink on the front and she recognizes the handwriting immediately, her stomach lurching.

She opens the envelope and pushes her red hair out of her eyes to read the note.

The redhead begins to float in the air, a huge grin on her face as she remembers what day it is.

She giggles to herself, "_Happy Valentine's Day to me_."

* * *

The morning starts off anxiously for the other heroine, even though she has never liked the holiday in the first place. But she puts black liner around her bitterly hopeful green eyes and straightens her black hair in hopes of the boy she has her eye on.

Buttercup wasn't one for pining, but after months of getting to know him before the Professor's wedding, she found herself extra conscious of his presence. But he was in a relationship then so he was strictly off limits, no matter how many times Bubbles convinced her that the boy and his girlfriend were all wrong for each other.

So wait, why was Buttercup dolling herself up for a taken guy? They broke up, of course, as Bubbles wisely predicted.

Buttercup was never one to be self conscious of herself until she realized how strong her feelings were for this boy. Today was hopefully the day to toughen up and get it over with.

Buttercup looks at her reflection after finishing, taking a deep breath. "You got this."

* * *

_That_ day is here. Bubbles knows this. Which is why she wants so desperately to stay home. But she knows she can't.

So the blonde reluctantly gets ready for school and drags herself downstairs slightly more willingly because she smells chocolate and strawberries downstairs.

She's the last one downstairs and she smiles at the sight of the Professor kissing Nicole.

They pull away, grinning happily before nodding at the girls.

"Good morning, Bubbles!" Nicole smiles, her blue eyes shining as she pushes her auburn hair out of her face.

"Morning." Bubbles nods, taking her place at the table.

She notices the wide smile on Blossom's face and guesses it's the surprise Brick left for her this morning.

Bubbles remembers the encounter they had the previous night despite her tired eyes.

_The night was especially chilly with the clouds blocking the full moon in sky as Bubbles tried to look up at the stars from her window._

_A red streak broke the clouds and Bubbles' attention snapped to the figure in the sky._

_The figure went into the window two rooms from her own- into Blossom's. _

_Bubbles knew he wasn't there for any action because Blossom was fast asleep and he was carrying things in his arms._

_Bubbles soon found herself sitting on the roof in her tank top and pajama pants, listening to Brick's rustling._

_It was a wonder Blossom didn't wake up, Bubbles had thought, because Blossom would wake up if a mosquito dared to even buzz once._

_Brick was soon done and he slowly floated out of the room, not bothering to close the window after himself._

_Bubbles wasn't surprised when Brick noticed her presence and looked at her oddly._

_Brick's short red hair blew slightly in the February air and he narrowed his concerned red eyes._

_"Evening." Bubbles boldly greeted._

_"Nice night for a good old… rooftop sitting?" Brick's eyes looked over to her knowingly._

_"The stars look better up here." Bubbles shrugged, remembering the nights spent up there with- never mind that._

_"It's two in the morning." Brick frowned at her. "And thirteen degrees."_

_"Couldn't sleep." She averted her blue eyes._

_They're both quiet before Brick's brotherly instincts kick in. "Everyone's worried about you."_

_"Why? I'm perfectly fine."_

_Brick looked at her. "He is too."_

_Bubbles ignored him. "I just couldn't sleep. That's it."_

_He sighed. "Stay warm, okay?"_

_She nodded and the Ruff was on his way. "She's going to love it. You know, whatever it is."_

_He looked back at her and smiled graciously. "Goodnight, Bubbles. Get some sleep."_

_An hour passed before Bubbles hopped down and went to bed. But not before peeking into Blossom's room and seeing the roses. _

Buttercup's voice snaps Bubbles out of the recollection and Bubbles' mind goes back to the kitchen table.

"Are you okay?" Buttercup whispers, concern etched on her face.

Bubbles smiled and nodded. "Yeah, just stayed up doing Latin homework."

Buttercup knew she was lying but she let it slide.

Breakfast was soon over and the three girls were on their way to school.

Bubbles sighs to herself. "You can do this."

* * *

**A/N:** There is part one! Part two will be up in a few hours. Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review, favorite, and/or follow! Have a lovely one x


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Here is part two, as promised! Enjoy x

* * *

The girls went off to school and left the Professor and Nicole to talk and eat in the kitchen.

"-and you wouldn't believe what-"

The Professor is speaking fast and excitedly, but his voice slows as he notices Nicole's eyes roll back and her face turn pale and wet with perspiration.

"Nikki?" He gasps as she throws her head forward and throws up on the floor. "Oh my God, are you alright?"

Nicole coughs and shakes her head no before she passes out.

* * *

The girls reach the school after a quick patrol and a quick visit to the Mayor's office to open a jar of chocolate covered pickles. Blossom was still nauseous at the sight of the meal, but her hopes were high for the day.

School was always one of her favorite places and with the preview of what Brick had in mind for the day, she was more excited than ever.

Blossom immediately spots Brick and as soon as they lock eyes she crashes into him, hugging him tightly and smiling.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Bloss." Brick breathes in her ear as they hug, and Blossom smiles harder.

She could stay in his arms all day, breathing in his scent and feeling his bristled jaw against her cheek.

She loves him. She knows it deep down, but she didn't know if it was real.

It didn't _feel_ real because nothing has ever made her heart beat as fast or calmed her down as fast or came to her side as fast as he did.

Nothing made her as sad or as happy as he did.

The thought of love like this was foreign to her. She was only a teenager after all, and they would part ways in June anyway.

Blossom knew she was going to leave Townsville, but she didn't know about Brick. Prior to him, she had everything planned. It went as followed: graduate, go to Harvard, get a law degree, have a few jobs to save up, start a firm, and _then_ fall in love. Preferably in New York City where they would have a novel worthy romance and then get married in somewhere beautiful like Paris.

But that wasn't the plan anymore.

She _did_ get early decision and Brick _was _happy for her, but Harvard seemed so far away from Townsville, and every other college Brick went to visit or got early admission for. Nothing felt final and Blossom didn't want to give into anything that was so uncertain and risky.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Brick." Blossom sighs as they break apart. "I loved the roses."

Brick grins and shares a look with Bubbles, who's across the campus with Buttercup. Bubbles smirks slightly and nods. "I had a feeling you might."

Blossom's attention goes to the chocolate and balloons in Brick's hands and she giggles.

"These are for you." Brick blushes at the cheesy gifts, rubbing his hand across the back of his neck. "Um, I think some of them flew off when you crashed into me."

Blossom laughs and follows his gaze up, where red balloons are floating up to the sky.

"I got 'em!" A voice shouts and a dark blue streak flies across the sky and comes to the ground. Boomer grins goofily, blue eyes proud and his blonde hair messy as he stands tall with four saved balloons in his hand.

"What a hero." Bubbles remarks, and Blossom notices how the blonde is tightly grasping their sister's hand as they walk over.

"Thanks, Boomer." Blossom smiles, shaking her head at Bubbles' sarcasm.

"Well, it's almost time for class, so we'll be off." Buttercup says, sharing a look with Bubbles.

Bubbles giggles. "See you later, guys."

The three leave and Brick shakes his head. "He didn't even give back the balloons."

Blossom laughs and shakes her head. "Thank you. This is all so lovely and I just-"

She's cut off by a kiss.

"It wasn't a big deal. You know I'd do anything for you, Bloss."

Blossom blushes and their hands lace together.

"You know I love you."

Blossom stops and Brick catches himself. Their hands are frozen and suddenly Blossom can't breathe. Brick looks at her with wide eyes and suddenly the leader of the Rowdyruff Boys is _scared_.

But not as scared as Blossom.

She takes her hand away quickly and stumbles back, shaking.

"Shit." Brick curses and he steps hesitantly towards her. "Blossom-"

The bell rings and in a burst of pink light, Brick is left standing alone.

Balloons float to the sky but no one is there to get them back.

* * *

Buttercup's heart races as she catches a glimpse of Boomer talking to some guys on the football team and takes a breath.

She keeps her cool as she talks about the basketball game that was on last night with a bored Bubbles.

Blossom crashes into Brick and Buttercup shares a smile with Bubbles as they watch their lovestruck sister.

"Blossom deserves this." Buttercup finds herself saying. "She truly deserves to be happy like this."

Bubbles murmurs in agreement as they land and they stand together. Buttercup finds her eyes going to Boomer, and Bubbles takes her sister's hand.

"You're going to be happy. I feel it in my bones." Bubbles smiles reassuringly.

Buttercup looks at her feet, blushing before looking at her sister.

"Thanks, Bubbles." Buttercup looks around the campus for a certain black haired boy but has no luck, which explains the crushed look on the blonde's face. "You know… you deserve to be happy too."

Bubbles seems to consider this, but simply grins at Buttercup. "Let's get your happiness right now."

Her hand grasps Buttercup's wrist and she drags her sister towards Blossom and Brick, who are watching their balloons fly up into the air.

Boomer is on the scene in seconds, grabbing the balloons and returning down to the ground, proud. "I got 'em!"

Buttercup smiles at him and snaps back to reality when Bubbles speaks, "What a hero."

"Thanks, Boomer." Blossom laughs and Bubbles nudges Buttercup.

Buttercup takes a breath a puts an easy smirk on her face. "Well, it's almost time for class, so we'll be off."

Bubbles looks at her encouragingly then giggles at Blossom and Brick. "See you later, guys."

The sisters walk off, Boomer joining them.

"They were awfully cute." Boomer grins.

"Yeah they're a _perfect_ match." Bubbles giggles. "Anyways, I have to be somewhere so I'll catch _you _two later."

Buttercup blushes and Boomer simply waves as the blonde runs off down a corridor.

"I'll walk you to your locker." Boomer smiles at Buttercup and she nods.

"Ok." Buttercup nods nonchalantly, but her heart speeds up and her hands begin to shake. She prays she doesn't accidentally pull a Bubbles and trips.

"So how's the whole Valentine Day thing going?" Boomer asks, a bounce in his step.

Buttercup shrugs. "Well it's usually not a big deal."

"Usually?" Boomer asks. "Wait. Do you have a _date_? Or a boyfriend o-or something?"

Buttercup quirks an eyebrow at his tone. It's almost _jealous_. She could coax some more 'jealousy' out of him, but she decides against it. "As if. Who'd consider me?"

She widens her eyes at her last statement and bites her lip. Buttercup wasn't used to saying things like that- she was supposed to be confident and independent.

They reach her locker before Boomer can say anything about her confession.

Buttercup opens her locker, and roses fall out of it.

"Whoa." Boomer's eyebrows shoot up at the sight. Buttercup looks at the fallen roses and shrugs. Boomer absentmindedly kicks one aside. "Looks like you have admirers."

Buttercup sighs. "Yeah, not really. They only send me these because I'm a Powerpuff Girl."

"That's not true. There are millions of amazing things about you that would make any guy find you incredibly special." Boomer says, taking her wrist and swinging Buttercup's arm around.

Buttercup blushes and stares at him in shock. "I-"

The bell rings, and Boomer stops swinging. But he doesn't let go.

"I gotta get to class, but you're special." Boomer smiles at her, handing her the balloons. "I'd consider you."

* * *

Bubbles runs down the hall, but slows down when she catches a glimpse of a figure smoking a cigarette by the stairwell entrance. She recognizes his beaten leather jacket and messy black hair and her heart catches in her throat.

He doesn't see her.

Does she want him to?

Before she can deliberate any further, a voice interrupts her.

"Hey Bubbles." The voice belongs to Finn, a popular skater boy who happened to be the star of the soccer team.

Bubbles smiles up at his silver eyes, despite her annoyance at him for interrupting her thoughts. "Hi Finn."

"I was going to put these in your locker but I figured I had a better chance if I gave it to you in person."

She notices the bear in his arms and widens her eyes. It's the size of her upper body.

"Finn, I-"

"Like it?" His eyes are hopeful and she softens.

"Yes. I really do. Thank you!" She smiles and he gives it to her, the soft fabric tickling her arm. She can't resist a giggle and begins to cuddle it. "It's absolutely adorable."

Finn beams as she looks up at him, her cheek against the bear's ear. "I'm glad you like it."

"So um, what did you mean when you said you would have a better chance if you gave me this in person?"

He pales and takes a breath. "Well, I'm kind of throwing a party and I was wondering if you'd like to come."

Bubbles stops and takes her head off the bear, tilting her head at him. She didn't really plan anything tonight and she wasn't sure if she _wanted_ to go. But Buttercup and Blossom would kill her if she traded a night out with one of the most attractive boys in the school for a night in watching more Gossip Girl on Netflix.

He sees Bubbles' hesitation and Finn shakes his head. "But it's okay if you have plans because, I mean, it'd be crazy for you not to have plans tonight. Not that there's anything wrong with not having plans! It's just that, you probably have a date or something so it's fine, I mean-"

He begins to ramble and blush, which causes Bubbles to giggle. He was cute. "Yes."

Finn stops. "What?"

"I'll see you at the party, Finn." Bubbles smiles at him and he beams.

"That's awesome. Happy Valentine's Day, Bubbles. Starts at 7." The bell rings. "I'll see you then!"

He says a quick goodbye before rushing off to class, leaving Bubbles holding the bear in her arms as she stares down the empty hallway he went down. She strokes the bear absentmindedly, cuddling the bear again.

Bubbles takes a deep breath and faces forward again, where she locks eyes with green and her heart races. She almost drops the bear as he stares her down.

They were indecipherable eyes, but there was a set jaw and a frown breaking his stoic face.

He heard her accept.

Did she want him to?

Probably not, but she knows deep down she was hoping he would.

* * *

**A/N:** There you go! Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to leave a review, favorite or follow! Part Three should be up soon, and it may or may not be the final part. Hope your day is lovely so far! x


	3. Chapter 3

The Professor has never really liked hospitals.

He's never been one for blood or shots in the first place, but when the girls grew their enemies did too, which led to more frequent trips to the hospital.

They had to face everything from broken bones to almost dying, and frankly it always scared him. His entire world was always in constant danger, and add in a new woman in his life made more danger.

Now he wasn't the toughest man in the world but he still had to protect his family.

That meant making sure they didn't need to go to the hospital for emergencies.

But there he was, sitting in the room next to his wife's bed, holding her hand.

Truth be told he was holding her hand for support, not her holding onto him.

"Good morning, Mr and Mrs Utonium." The door swings open and a doctor walks into the room, a clipboard in her hand and an easy look on her face.

"Morning, doctor." The Professor greets, clearing his throat.

"So what's going on?" Nicole asks, not one for small talk in serious situations.

The doctor clears her throat. "We ran some tests, and what we found isn't bad."

Nicole tilts her head and the Professor furrows his brows. "What?"

"You're pregnant." The doctor says with a smile.

The Professor's throat catches and Nicole squeezes his hand as her eyes widen. "Oh my god."

"Congratulations."

The Professor and Nicole both instinctively reach to her stomach. "How long has it been?"

"The symptoms have been very early, and the tests indicates the baby is barely a week old."

"Well I _do_ get nauseous really easily." Nicole laughs, her bright mood resonating in the room. "This is amazing."

The Professor smiles at her, kissing her cheek before rubbing her stomach again.

"Wait till we tell the kids."

* * *

On the other side of the city at Townsville Academy, it is the _least_ bit carefree for Blossom.

The redhead spends the entire day avoiding Brick, even ditching their lunch plans to go study under the bleachers by the soccer field.

A sixth period gym class is running laps on the track as Coach Bates yells commands to the soccer team as they practice drills.

Blossom sits under the bleachers on the grass, a pen in her hand posed to a blank page in her Physics notebook.

She can't focus. She hasn't focused on a single thing the entire day.

Her thoughts are too loud and she can't silence them.

"Blossom." Her head snaps up and her heart races until she realizes it's not him.

She sighs, closing her book. "Butch."

The wind blows through his short black hair as he nods at her. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Brick for the lunch?"

Blossom's throat catches. "Yeah. I should."

"Then why aren't you?" He sits down beside her as her eyes wander to the field and flicker between the students. "What happened?"

"I can't be there. I just… I can't say it back to him." She squeezes her eyes shut. "I don't know how to."

The air between them is quiet before she lets out a bitter laugh and opens her watering eyes.

"_There's_ something the great Blossom can't do. She can't say three simple words that everyone else in her generation just… _throws around_."

"_Blossom_ isn't like any other person in her generation."

She scoffs at this. "Everyone makes it seem so… _easy._ They'll say '_I love you_' and the dumb acronym all the time even when they _don't_."

"It _is_ easy to say."

She glares at the boy. "Don't bullshit me. You're the last person to preach that it's easy to say 'I love you' so don't even try."

Butch looks away and Blossom scoffs.

"Say what you want but don't say that it's easy to admit something like that. You've had so long to say it. You've had so long to make a gesture. _But you haven't_."

"I know that." Butch closes his eyes and falls back on the ground.

Blossom sighs and hugs her knees. "Not that I'm any better. Oh god."

They're both quiet before Butch sits up again, his eyes on the soccer field. "You know he does love you, right?"

"Yeah… I know." Blossom nods and closes her eyes.

"You know that he knows about your ten year plan?"

"Yeah, I know." Blossom murmurs, blushing that Butch had an idea about her life map.

"You know he's always had his own, right?"

"Yeah, I-" Blossom freezes, opening her eyes. "What?"

Butch chuckles. "He's always had his life mapped out. Before we had the court case, he's always had this plan. He'd get out of juvy and start school. He'd juggle a few jobs and get an apartment for all three of us before we joined him. After we joined him and he graduated, he would have enough money to go to college. Brick planned for a bio-engineering major, preferably in Stanford. Then he'd graduate and stay in California where he'd start his own research lab or something. Maybe even marry Megan Fox along the way."

Blossom bites her lip, smiling slightly.

"He had his own plan. Brick's always been uptight about saving money and doing good in terms of community service and grades, and that's because he wanted nothing more than to do this one thing. But then he met you."

She can't look at him, but it doesn't matter. A reminiscent smile is on his face as he closes his eyes.

"He was so wrapped up in this thing until he met you. His schedule changed and he became so much more… _relaxed_. He was freer. I saw it."

Blossom looks at the boy, smiling. "Really?"

Butch grins. "Really. But he's scared. He's so fucking scared that it freaks _me_ out more than it freaks him out. I've never seen him this vulnerable, Blossom. He _wants _you in his life and let me tell you, he's more than willing to change his entire plan for you. Not that he was really sticking to it, but he'll do anything for you."

"_He just needs to know I will too_."

The green eyed boy nods slightly. "You two are some of the most uptight people I've ever known in my entire life. Neither of you have ever thought about letting anyone get in the way of your plans. At least, not until you found each other again."

Blossom smiles, the color returning to her cheeks as she feels her mind clicking back into place. She feels the sun on her skin and the slight wind blow against her hair. Her eyes are set. "Thanks, Butch."

He simply nods, his eyes training to the field as he takes out a cigarette.

Blossom watches him curiously.

"What are you doing out here? Usually you _ditch_ sixth period."

He blows out smoke, a dry expression on his face. "Thought I'd stick around. Maybe catch the girls running round the track."

Blossom rolls her eyes. "Shut up, Butch. Even _you_ aren't that creepy."

Silence strikes them as Blossom tries to decrypt the boy beside her like he did to her just moments ago. Blossom's eyes widen before smirking. "Thinking about trying out for soccer?"

Butch almost chokes on his smoke before clenching his jaw.

"You know…" Blossom smiles smugly, adding a playful wink to the end of her sentence. "_I_ heard Finn Venago is a great striker."

A growl lets out from Butch's throat and Blossom laughs. Her smiles trails off and she looks at the boy beside her, her voice tinged with an unrecognizable sense of pleading.

"She's strong but she's not going to wait forever." Blossom puts her book in her bag and begins packing up. "Though I personally think Finn's a bit of a dick. She deserves better. I think you can be that. We all do."

She stands up and begins walking away, confident, glowing and… ready.

"Hey, Blossom?" She turns. "You're better than Megan Fox."

* * *

Buttercup prided in being able to twist other people's feelings around. She could turn someone confident and prideful into someone anxious and insecure. She could make someone start questioning themselves and even their closest allies with a few knowing words.

Now manipulating other people's emotions wasn't completely a special power. Bubbles had it but she kept it away because she didn't like the thought of playing with someone's mind. Buttercup never understood that.

At least, not until Boomer.

He turned her around completely. He made her feel amazing and confident in minutes but insecure and uncertain in seconds.

She couldn't help but smile over his encouraging words but she also couldn't help but beat herself up over periods of silence.

The entire morning was spent smiling and blushing over their conversation which replayed in her mind over and over again. The day flew by and by sixth period she was eager to see if Boomer would be around for lunch.

"Buttercup," Bubbles says. "I'm gonna go out by the bleachers to watch soccer practice."

The green eyed girl raises a brow at her sister's sudden interest in the sport but she doesn't get to question her as Boomer was soon walking over to them.

"I'll save you a seat." He smiles at Buttercup who nods at him.

"I just have to uh, get my lunch out of my locker."

After watching Bubbles and Boomer walk out of the building, practicing casual conversation in squirrel, Buttercup takes a breath and walks towards her locker.

She doesn't get the chance to because sitting alone on the stairwell is Brick.

"Brick?" Her voice echoes through the empty halls and Brick looks up. "What's wrong? Where's…"

"I don't know."

Buttercup sighs and walks up to him, sitting beside him. "What happened?"

He raises a brow. "You mean… you don't know?"

"Know what?"

He fiddles with his fingers. "I told her. I told her that I love her."

Buttercup widens her eyes. "That's amazing."

"No." He snaps. "It's not. Because now she's off trying to avoid me. She doesn't love me."

She scoffs. "That's ridiculous. I've never seen her care about someone as much as she cares about you. Even _I'm _a bit jealous of how wrapped up she is in you. She's found someone that she doesn't have to try so hard with. I've seen the way she acts around you. I've heard her _talk _about you and let me tell you it's not fun hearing her fawn over you _every single day_."

Brick playfully shoves Buttercup and they laugh easily.

"I don't know I'm just kinda…"

"Scared?"

"Yeah."

"I know the feeling." Silence settles in before Buttercup takes a breath. "It'll be fine. She'll come around."

Brick sighs. "I guess you're right. How'd you become such an expert on this?"

She pales before waving it off. "Call it new intuition."

He eyes her suspiciously and begins to say something before she cuts him off.

"Well this was great but I have places to go, people to see." She hops up and grins at him. "Good luck with Blossom!"

"Good luck with new intuition." Brick winks before Buttercup blushes and runs off.

She skips her locker and goes straight to the field, where she catches sight of Bubbles and Boomer sitting by the soccer field at the top of the bleachers.

Boomer's eyes are looking over the field before they meet with Buttercup's and brighten. He waves her over and Buttercup starts to walk over to them. She could easily dash there or fly there but she walks with an easy smile on her face.

Soon enough she's walking up the bleachers where Boomer pats the space between him and Bubbles.

"Hey Buttercup!"

She smiles. "Hey Boomer."

"How were the balloons? Didn't get to ask you before because Brick was feeling kinda stressed."

Bubbles puts down her soda before cocking her head. "What do you mean stressed?"

"He and Blossom had a... hiccup, you could say." Boomer replies, his mood turning down.

"But don't worry, they'll be fine." Buttercup flashes a smile at them. "Don't worry they'll sort it out."

Boomer nods eagerly but Bubbles sighs.

"Blossom didn't tell me that. Oh god." She puts her face in her hands and Boomer and Buttercup share a look.

"What happened?"

"Blossom and I got into a fight and I was really hard on her when I shouldn't have been."

"A fight over what?" Buttercup raises a brow.

Bubbles looks up and away from them, but not before Buttercup catches her quickly glance over to the field.

"Say this wouldn't have to do with Finn Venago, would it?" Boomer asks.

"How did you know?"

"Because he's coming this way."

The three look up to see a sweaty Finn jogging up to them, a grin on his face. "Hey guys."

A chorus of greetings meets his own and he nods. "Hey Bubbles, do you wanna come down to the field with me?"

Buttercup narrows her eyes protectively and opens her mouth, but Bubbles immediately nods.

"That'd be great." She gathers her things in a flash and hops down to the same level as Finn. "We'll talk later!"

Soon the two are running towards the field as Buttercup scowls.

"I don't like him."

Boomer frowns. "Me neither. He's been acting like a dick lately."

Buttercup widens her eyes at Boomer's blunt words. "I thought you guys were friends. What's got your panties in a twist?"

He shakes his head. "Yeah, but… he was gloating about his date with Bubbles tonight at his party during History. Acting all high and mighty because he got the balls to ask her out. And he did it even though Brick and I told him to lay off because… well you know."

Buttercup narrows her eyes, ignoring everything Boomer said after his first sentence. "You have History eighth period. _Finn_ has it second."

Boomer pales.

A smirk appears on her lips. "You know who _does_ have it second? Butch."

Boomer gulps.

"But why would Butch be so interested in eavesdropping on our golden boy?"

Boomer sighs. "He's not ready."

She rolls her eyes. "Bullshit. He needs to grow a pair and tell her already."

He watches her steadily. "He's just scared."

"Scared? Everyone's scared. Brick is scared, Blossom is probably scared… but he has to go for it. Before she gets swept off her feet by that douche."

"You're right."

Buttercup's lips tug into a slight smirk and she looks over to him. "I know I am."

She turns her focus on Bubbles and Finn on the field after blushing at Boomer's gaze, letting silence settle over them.

"Do you wanna go to his party tonight?"

Buttercup freezes and looks over at him, her heart stopping for a split second. "Um, y-yeah. Sure."

He breaks out into a wide smile and the school bell rings in the distance. The two don't even realize they're some of the only people left in the field, let alone the bleachers.

"I'll pick you up at seven."

He's running across the field before Buttercup registers what just happened.

A wide smile emerges on her lips and she fist pumps the air. "_Yes_!"

* * *

Bubbles was always used to the attention of the school. It wasn't a superficial thing, it was just a natural thing. After all, being a superhero would earn anyone extra attention from the people around them.

Today, however, felt like there were more eyes on her. Especially after she said yes to Finn. Bubbles brushed it off though, and went on with her day. Soon enough it was sixth period and time for the soccer team's practice.

Finn had invited her to watch and truth be told, she wanted to see him before the party tonight.

"So what are you and Buttercup doing tonight?" Bubbles winks at Boomer as they walk towards the field.

He blushes and shakes his head. "Nothing."

Bubbles rolls her eyes. "C'mon! I saw her walk into first period with the balloons you had. Or were they from another one of Buttercup's blonde admirers?"

He shrugs and she knocks her shoulder into his.

"C'mon, Boom. You gotta ask her out."

"I will…. soon." Bubbles groans. "But pushing me and Buttercup aside… how's your plans for tonight?"

Bubbles bites her lip and Boomer nods knowingly. They sit on the bleachers and Bubbles fiddles with her hands.

"So… Finn?"

She looks up immediately, pushing her blonde hair out of her eyes. "How do you know about Finn?"

He waves his hand around. "Details, details."

Bubbles shrugs. "I think he's ok."

"Ok?"

She laughs dryly. "I've only talked to the guy a couple times in my entire life. What am I supposed to think?"

"Point taken. I just want to make sure you have your head on right."

"Seems like everyone's concerned for my head." She mutters.

Boomer sighs. "Everyone's worried about _you_. I just wanna make sure you're not thinking about doing anything too crazy tonight."

"You know I'm not going to sleep with him or anything if that's what you mean." Bubbles scoffs quietly.

"I'm talking about the party. It might get a little crazy."

"I can handle crazy."

"I know. You've handled my brother."

Bubbles ignores him and leans back into the bleachers. "I'll be fine with a little normal. The question is, will you be fine with asking out my sister?"

Boomer laughs and he looks away. A smile appears on his lips and Bubbles follows his gaze to Buttercup.

"You should do it now."

He elbows her in the ribs and Bubbles lets out a mock cry. "Hey Buttercup!"

Bubbles catches the smile on her sister's face and cracks open a soda. "Hey Boomer."

"Hey Buttercup!"

She smiles. "Hey Boomer."

"How were the balloons? Didn't get to ask you before because Brick was feeling kinda stressed."

Bubbles perks up and she turns towards him. "What do you mean stressed?"

"He and Blossom had a... hiccup, you could say."

"But don't worry, they'll be fine." Buttercup smiles brightly but Bubbles looks away. "Don't worry they'll sort it out."

"Blossom didn't tell me that. Oh god." She puts her face in her hands, suddenly feeling like it weighs a ton.

"What happened?"

"Blossom and I got into a fight and I was really hard on her when I shouldn't have been."

"A fight over what?" Buttercup asks.

Bubbles looks up and away from them, stealing a quick and guilty glance towards the field.

"Say this wouldn't have to do with Finn Venago, would it?" Boomer asks.

"How did you know?"

"Because he's coming this way."

They look up to see a sweaty Finn jogging up to them, a grin on his face. "Hey guys."

"Hi." Bubbles barely whispers, feeling her sister's and counterpart's eyes on her.

"Hey Bubbles, do you wanna come down to the field with me?"

Bubbles lets out a sigh of relief and puts on a smile.

"That'd be great." Eager to escape, she gathers her things in a flash and begins to drag Finn down to the field. "We'll talk later!"

The two go over to the sidelines, where Bubbles quirks a brow.

"How bout a quick game?"

Bubbles smirks. "You sure you wanna lose?"

The boys on the soccer team all grin. "Ooh."

Finn keeps an easy smile on his face. "You sure 'bout that?"

"They might even replace you with me."

The boys let out another chorus of 'Ooh's and Finn shakes his head.

"Game on."

The group starts out with Bubbles in possession of the ball, when she passes it to Drake, who scores a goal.

"Beginner's luck." Finn grins.

Bubbles sticks out her tongue and the team focuses on the ball again. Before she's able to jog off to join them, she catches sight of Blossom, walking out from under the bleachers on the further side of the field.

She narrows her eyes and begins to jog over, when the ball whizzes towards her.

"Bubbles!"

She whips around only to find the ball going straight to her face.

Bubbles stumbles and falls backward, hitting her head on the grass.

There's a jumble of mixed reactions, ranging from concerned questions to mocking laughs.

Finn rushes over, his eyes wide. "That was quite a fall. You ok?"

She sits up slightly, her head spinning. "God, my head."

But she isn't so out of it that she can't hear the laughs of some of Finn's teammates.

"Geez Bubbles, stop being such a ditz and get in the game." The boy who kicked the ball rolls his eyes and some of the teammates snicker.

Bubbles swallows a comeback and glares at him.

"Shut up, Murphy." Finn shakes his head. "Don't you guys have showers to get to? Move!"

The team grumbles and nods and head to the sidelines to catch a drink.

Bubbles gets up by herself, shaking her head.

"Guess this means you won't be taking my spot on the team." He doesn't catch her glare and continues. "I gotta shower up, but you'll be fine walking to class, right?"

He looks over to her, only to find that she's already halfway across the field.

"Asshole." She mutters under her breath as she trudges to class.

Bubbles clutches her head as she stumbles through the empty hall. Her head is pounding and she's not sure if the ball is the only reason why.

"Nice guy, my ass." She leans against a wall and lets her bag fall to the ground as she tries to catch her breath.

Finn was supposed to be a nice guy. Nice and normal enough for her to get her head right even if for just one day. He was her gateway into a day without wanting to cry her eyes out every second over a boy who broke her heart months ago. But truth be told she still wanted to cry.

After all, that was what the blonde Puff was known for: crying.

"_Don't cry_." She finds herself whispering in the empty hallway. Although she can't help but let a few tears escape before rubbing her dark and sunken eyes.

Bubbles looks up straight ahead, taking a deep breath before noticing a shadow in the corner of her eye.

"Fuck off, Butch."

"Well I'm sorry for wanting to see how you were." She hears him snap and she winces. "Shit, sor-"

"My head's been fucked with enough for one day, so just shut up."

"I'm not going to fuck with your head." Butch says quietly.

"Funny, because that's all you've done for the past-" Bubbles is cut off by the bell and she shakes her head, getting her bag off the floor. "I have to get to class."

She hears another set of footsteps and Boomer's voice echo through the hallway. She doesn't turn back and the crowd of people flood the space beside her.

But over the static sound of people around her, she still hears Butch.

* * *

**A/N**: Part Three! The next part is going to be the last part to this little story, so stay tuned. As always, feedback is appreciated so leave a review and if you liked it favorite and follow. See you later loves x


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Here it is: the last part! Enjoy.

* * *

The Professor's hands clutch the steering wheel tightly, his knee bouncing rapidly. Nicole watches him at the corner of her eye as she turns on the nightly news playing on a radio station.

He still couldn't believe it. _His_ child would be born after all these years.

The thought was foreign to him. Yes, he had the three girls. Yes, they were his daughters and his family.

But the thought of having his own child excited him. The girls were his daughters and he assumed a parental authority, but sometimes it felt like they were watching over him. They protected him and brought him out of the bubble that was his laboratory.

Well now it was his turn. It was his turn to protect his child and show it the wonders of the world. And with the love of his life, no doubt.

"James, are you okay?" Nicole looks over to him, noticing his odd movements.

The Professor's lips tug into a smile absentmindedly and he reaches over, squeezing her hand.

"Yes, I truly am."

* * *

"So you have everything for the party?" Blossom asks her sisters as she finishes curling her long red hair.

Bubbles rolls her eyes. "I'm fine, Blossom. Are you?"

"Yeah, you seem out of it." Buttercup eyes her sister, skeptical of Blossom's moodiness the past day.

Blossom sets down the curling iron and bites her lower lip. "I think so. I'm just worried I might ruin tonight- after all, I ruined the entire day and who says I won't magically mess up again?"

Bubbles looks at her sister sympathetically, her hand tugging Blossom's hand. "Don't think. Just let it happen on its own. Don't be afraid."

Buttercup smiles at her sister. "Don't worry too much about making sure everything is perfect."

Blossom sighs and purses her lips. "You're right: both of you."

The doorbell rings and Blossom takes a breath, her sisters smiling encouragingly at her.

"Have fun tonight, okay? You both deserve to take a load off and be happy." Blossom's eyes linger before she smiles timidly. "See you later."

She walks down with little hurry, taking the stairs one step at a time instead of flying down and meeting the door in a whirl of pink light.

Typically, the Professor and Nicole would be waiting downstairs to make small talk with Brick before Blossom came down. But oddly enough, neither of them were home when the girls got there. The Professor called earlier for a call that lasted less than three minutes, and that was it.

Blossom fiddles with her charm bracelet as she walks over to the door, taking a deep breath before finally opening it.

She is met with a button down and dress pants clad Brick, and her breath catches. The wind blows through his short red hair and the dark sky contrasts his stark red eyes. And suddenly Blossom feels herself getting nervous.

"Hey." Brick breathes, clearly awestruck at Blossom's appearance.

"Hey." Blossom blushes. The air is innocent and hesitant, reminiscent of the night Blossom realized she had feelings for him. Suddenly they're a year younger and everything is new.

"You look… beautiful." He lets the word sit in his mouth and linger in the air. The word is comfortable and refreshing. Blossom feels herself float on his words as she closes the door behind her and takes his hand.

"Thank you." Brick begins to walk and Blossom lets herself lean into him slightly. "And I suppose I don't have to remind you of how amazing you look right now."

Brick chuckles. "C'mon, I've got a lot planned for tonight."

Blossom tilts her head towards him lazily and absentmindedly smiles. "I'm ready for anything."

/ / / / / / / / /

Brick was always one to plan ways to show he cared about those around him, and Blossom was no exception. The couple finds themselves driving to the coast well outside of Townsville at a prestigious restaurant with a view to kill for.

Blossom finds herself looking out to the ocean as Brick sits himself down.

"This place is beautiful." She whispers softly, her words floating through the beachside winds.

Brick smiles knowingly. "I wanted something special for today."

The waiter comes and takes their orders for all the courses before leaving them with complementary drinks.

"Perks of being a superhero." Blossom grins cheekily and Brick laughs.

"Cheers to us, Bloss." Brick raises his glass and they toast.

"I'm sorry."

Brick puts down his glass. "For what?"

"I'm sorry I reacted the way I did." Blossom squeezes her eyes shut before gaining the courage to open them and look him directly in the eye. "I was scared and surprised and confused but that doesn't justify what I did. I was awful to you the entire day and you didn't deserve it. I ruined the entire day and I really shouldn't have. I'm sorry."

Brick manages to force out a slight smile. "It's okay, Bloss."

She acknowledges his quick dismissal of the subject and swallows her next words, nodding along. The air still weighs heavily over the couple but it clears as the waiter comes in with their appetizer.

/ / / / / / / / /

The dinner is long over and the couple walks along the beach, the moon hanging overhead.

Blossom walks with one hand swinging Brick's and one hand holding her heels.

"No way that really happened." Blossom shakes her head at him and he laughs.

"If it didn't happen, then why would I tell you?"

She quirks her eyebrow and smirks lazily, a habit she picked up from Brick. "Maybe you just want to impress me."

Brick smirks. "Do I have to?"

"No- you don't."

The wind blows past them and skim the waves. The breeze feels refreshing despite the chill of the February air. Their feet presses against the sand and tickles Blossom with each step. The beach is quiet with the exception of the waves against the sand and the ocean's rumble.

Bubbles and Buttercup's words begin to float in Blossom's mind and she feels her heart knot up.

"Brick?"

Brick's head turns towards her and his eyes float easily, his face void of any intensity. "Yeah?"

"Do you know why I was scared?"

Silence strikes him and his eyes are taken out of their daze. He begins to formulate a response, but Blossom cuts him off.

"I was scared because I didn't want to hear it." Blossom's voice shakes and her throat tightens. "I didn't want to hear it because it reminded me of how scared I was- how scared I _am_. I'm scared of what will happen in the future. I'm scared of not knowing what will happen to us after high school. I'm scared that after graduation this won't last. I'm scared of my feelings for you and how they go out of control at a moment's notice."

Blossom shakes as the words tumble freely from her mouth. Her thoughts are a standstill and she doesn't think. The words just come. "I can't control them, Brick. I can't control the fact that I love you more than I can even _understand._ And it scares me so much."

Her voice breaks and she realizes that she's crying.

"I love you."

Before she can begin to speak again, Brick embraces her in a hug and leans down to kiss her.

Blossom feels relief blood her body and the two break apart.

"I love you too."

* * *

A few minutes after Blossom and Brick leave, the doorbell rings.

"He's here." Bubbles giggles in a singsong, giving Buttercup a wink.

Buttercup shakes her head, blushing. "I'll get it."

She gets up from her bed, but not before checking her reflection. Bubbles and Blossom helped her with her makeup and hair and assured her that it wouldn't smudge or wear off. But Buttercup can't help but make sure her eyeliner or lipstick didn't smudge off every time she comes into contact with a mirror. Probably why most girls carried around compact mirrors, Buttercup thought.

"You look fine." Bubbles reassures and Buttercup steps away from the mirror. "And everything is going to work out tonight."

"You think so?" Buttercup looks up at her sister and for the first time in her life, finds herself finding words to cling onto and reassure herself with.

"Yes, I really do." Bubbles smirks at her. "Now go get 'em."

With that, she eagerly dashes down the stairs and stops tentatively at the door. After patting down her hair and brushing down her shirt, she opens the door.

She meets Boomer's eyes and she bites her lip. "Hey, Boomer."

"Hey Buttercup!" He smiles widely. "You look great."

Buttercup blushes and silently thanks Bubbles for lending her the faux leather jeans she was wearing at the moment.

"So you ready for the party?" Boomer asks.

"Yeah, totally." Buttercup nods.

"Is Bubbles coming with us?"

"Yeah, she'll be down in a few." Buttercup looks towards the stairs. Her anxiety towards Boomer redirects to her concern for her sister, and he sighs.

"I don't think she's ready for this. Finn is just… not right."

Buttercup nods. "Yeah. Where is he?"

Boomer shrugs. "I haven't seen him since we met up for patrol."

"Do you think he's alright?"

Boomer's eyes stare off into space. "No."

Suddenly Bubbles races down the stairs and stands behind Buttercup. "I'm ready."

Boomer snaps out of his gaze and a cheerful smile appears on his lips. "Then our carriage awaits."

He holds out his hand and Buttercup takes it, resisting the urge to blush.

/ / / / / / / / /

They drive to the outskirts of Townsville, in the wealthier part of town. Finn wasn't usually the kind of guy to flaunt his wealth, but parties were his exception.

As soon as they reach the large house, Bubbles jumps out of the car and nearly runs into a stumbling group of girls.

"This party starts at 7, right?" Buttercup quirks a brow.

"Right." Boomer says stiffly as the two of them remained glued to their seats.

"And what time is it now?" Buttercup manages to ask, afraid of the answer.

Boomer pushes back his sleeve and looks up. "7:43"

"Good Lord."

Boomer lets out a small smile and puts his hand over hers. "Let's get this party started."

The two exit the car and find no sign of Bubbles.

"Let's go in." Buttercup shrugs. "She's probably inside already."

She leads him inside and takes a deep breath as she looks around the large house.

The open layout gives her a good view of exactly how big the place was, and how many people were there.

"Sweet party." Boomer whistles and Buttercup nods.

"Let's get some drinks."

Boomer agrees. "They're probably by the kitchen. C'mob."

He takes her hand and leads her through the crowded living room towards the kitchen. A table full of snacks and non alcoholic drinks sits in the corner and a table of kegs and six-packs takes up a large table in the center.

The room is pulsing with the music from the living room but not as packed. Scattered couples make out and giggle drunkenly as small groups of friends joke and drink.

"Your drink, miss." Boomer bows, handing Buttercup a cup. "Cheers."

"To what?"

Boomer thinks for a minute before a tentative smirk appears on his lips. "To us, perhaps? And to this _stellar_ Valentine's."

Buttercup smirks at him and nods, bumping her cup with his. "To us."

The song changes as they drink from their cups and Boomer perks up, putting down his drink. "I love this song!"

Before Buttercup can do anything, Boomer takes her hand and leads her to the dance floor.

"Wait-!" Buttercup chugs down her drink before throwing it to the table and letting Boomer whisk her away.

The beat pulses and the group of teenagers perk up to the beat. The duo squeeze their way to the center of the dance floor by the speakers.

"This is my shit!" Boomer laughs and Buttercup shakes her head.

"You're ridiculous." She laughs as he begins to dance.

Boomer continues to dance recklessly, singing along. "I'm too hot!"

He takes Buttercup's hands and leads her into an elaborate dance of spins and dips, singing along off key.

"Girls hit your hallelujah!"

Buttercup laughs as he strikes a pose.

"C'mon Buttercup, I know you know the lyrics." He smirks knowingly and the crowd goes silent just before the beat drops.

"Don't believe me, just watch!" The crowd screams in unison, and Boomer's eyes light up as Buttercup joins the crowd.

Buttercup begins dancing with him, singing with him as they echo each other's laughs. Her earlier worries are forgotten somewhere in between the chorus and she feels her lips hurt with all her laughing.

Their bodies move with the trumpets and their dips correlate with the beat. Buttercup throws her head around, her head bumping with the bass.

"Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up!" Buttercup sings along and throws her hands in the air.

The two sing and dance with no thought, their eyes meeting each other in bursts of laughter.

The song ends and Buttercup and Boomer are still in giggles.

The song changes and Boomer smiles wholeheartedly. "Next song?"

She smiles up at him and takes his hand. "Let's dance."

/ / / / / / / / /

After an hour of nonstop dancing, Buttercup is worn down and in desperate need of a drink.

"Wanna take a break?" Boomer asks, panting. She nods and they squeeze through the room that has doubled in population since they arrived an hour ago.

The kitchen has become slightly crowded and the two barely manage to get their drinks.

"Let's go outside." Boomer points to the backyard and she nods as they begin to make their way outside.

The air is cool and refreshing on Buttercup's hot skin. The music is slightly muffled, but the backyard is still packed with people dancing and drinking.

"It's a nice night." Buttercup finds herself murmuring as the two settle in a corner away from the crowd. She looks up into the sky and finds herself entranced as she absentmindedly rests her head on Boomer's shoulder. Bubbles always loved stargazing and staying up late to watch the night sky, but Buttercup never really saw the joy of it. Until now, at least.

"Yeah, it is."

But he isn't looking at the sky. His eyes are at peace as they focus on the girl beside him.

Suddenly Buttercup feels herself getting nervous again. Was this the time to tell him?

_No_. She finds herself thinking. _Don't tell_.

Buttercup bites her lip and turns toward him, and is surprised when she finds that his eyes are already on her.

_Now_.

She leans up toward him, her lips lightly pressing against him in a soft kiss. They stand there, frozen in place as their lips move together until Buttercup finally tilts her head away.

It's far enough to stop their lips from connecting but not far enough that their breaths don't intertwine in the cold February air.

Buttercup looks up at him, eyes wide at what she had just done.

Before she can speak, he wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her lips gently. She tangles her hands in his hair and kisses him back confidently, her nerves relieved and her usual enigma taking over.

Their lips finally disconnect as they regain composure of themselves.

"I take it you like me back?" Buttercup quirks a brow, holding his shoulders.

Boomer smiles and shakes his head, chuckling. "Buttercup, I'd be crazy not to."

She accepts his answer but begins to smirk as she notices how flushed and eager Boomer is. "Prove it."

* * *

Unlike her sisters, Bubbles had a good idea of what will happen tonight. She'll go to Finn's party and they'll laugh and talk and drink until they forget each other's names. Then Finn will try to make a move. She might kiss him back just because she _needs_ to feel someone's lips against hers to get Butch's taste out of her mouth.

Bubbles hadn't been the kind of girl to go out to clubs and get drunk and kiss strangers- but that was before her heart stung with each beat in her chest.

"Damn, Finn went all out." Boomer whistles as they pull up.

As soon as Boomer is parked, Bubbles dashes out of the car and inside the house. Her plans of making sure Boomer and Buttercup got together tonight mainly involved her leaving them alone to get to it.

"Bubbles!" She turns and forces a smile at Finn. He gazes at her outfit and smiles. "You look… great."

Bubbles quirks a brow at his hesitation and nods. She wears a maroon crop top and a faux leather skirt, topped with a black leather jacket. "Um, thanks."

Finn opens his mouth but is cut off by someone calling his name from the stairs. He turns around and frowns. "Sorry Bubbles, I gotta take care of this. I'll find you."

Without even hearing her response, he dashes up the stairs and Bubbles sighs.

She looks around for a familiar face before giving up and making her way to the DJ, where a keg is set up. She fills up a cup and downs it before filling up another.

_This was going to be a long night_.

/ / / / / / / / /

In between her fifth and sixth drink, Bubbles catches sight of Buttercup and Boomer laughing in the middle of the dance floor. For the first time that night, she feels herself feeling relieved.

"At least someone's having fun." She mumbles before downing her drink. Her drinks fail to wipe the image of his face from her mind so far, but she can't help but try.

As soon as she finishes, Finn appears through the crowd.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you."

Bubbles cocks a brow. She stands in plain view by the DJ's space. The DJ let her stand in his space just so that she could hand him a drink in between sets. She doesn't question Finn's obvious lie and instead nods at him, eager to get Butch off her mind.

He smiles at her. "Let's dance!"

Bubbles simply puts down her drink and follows Finn into the crowd. She doesn't mind dancing, especially when she was just a little bit tipsy.

Bubbles adjusts to the beat and sways her body, shaking out her hair and letting Finn dance beside her. He doesn't get too close and keeps his distance as the two dance to the beat.

But other people around her are too close and the music is too loud, and she finds herself breathing hard.

Her head aches and she feels her throat tighten.

Suddenly his hands hold hers, making it all stop.

"Are you okay? You wanna go somewhere else?"

She simply looks up at him and smiles. He turns and leads her out of the crowd. As they walk up, she doesn't miss the longing gaze he sends to someone in the crowd.

As soon as they turn the corner, Finn turns and presses his lips against hers.

Instead of leaning into it, Bubbles backs away. His mouth tastes wrong and she feels sick. It all just feels _wrong_.

He backs away too, eyes alarmed. "I shouldn't have done that."

But this surprises Bubbles. His eyes are sincere and he drops to the ground with a sigh. "I'm sorry, Bubbles."

"What are you talking about?" She joins him on the floor and he isn't able to look her in the eye at first.

Finn bites his lip. "I don't like you in that way, Bubbles. I like someone else- but she won't acknowledge my existence. I thought I could get over it or maybe make her jealous by asking you out. Y'know?"

Bubbles' jaw drops and she can't help but scoff. "You're joking."

Finn looks away. "I'm really sorry for using you."

She shakes her head and offers a smile. "Actually, I'm kind of using you too. So I guess we're even."

He laughs dryly and shakes his head warily. "Figures."

Bubbles takes a discarded beer can leaning against the wall and pops it open. "I hope things turn out well for you, though. I mean, she'd be crazy not to like you. Even if you were kind of a douche today, I know you aren't typically like that."

She sips it before offering some to Finn. He accepts and he sighs.

Bubbles watches him and puts her hand on his shoulder. "Things will work out."

Finn looks down, eyes blank.

"You must love her."

A small smile appears on his lips and his blank eyes seem to focus on something on the blank wall in front of them. "Yeah. I really do."

Bubbles swallows a breath and she leans her head against the wall. She closes her eyes and tries to let her brain soak in the alcohol.

"He loves you too, you know?"

Bubbles' breath catches and before she can respond, her pagers buzz in her pocket. Buttercup's, Boomer's and her own pager are all stuffed in her pocket as another result of her earlier plan to ensure they would not be distracted.

Her eyes open and she grabs a pager out. It's a message from the Mayor regarding a monster attack downtown.

"Trouble?" Finn asks. Bubbles looks up and nods. "I gotta go, but good luck okay? Make sure you get her back and do not let go of her."

Finn smiles. "I won't. Good luck with him."

Bubbles forces a soft smile and flies toward the window down the hall, opening it before flying into the night.

/ / / / / / / / /

By the time Bubbles bursts onto the scene, the monster is already swatting away energy beams. She stops in her tracks.

_Blossom and Brick are all the way by the coast and Buttercup and Boomer are at the party… Is he-_?

Her thoughts are interrupted as the monster grabs her and throws her into a building.

Pain shoots through her and she groans.

"Bubbles?" She doesn't need to open her eyes to see that Butch is hovering over her.

She swallows her pain and opens her eyes. His face is close- too close.

She almost forgot how green his eyes looked up close; green with a tinge of gold in his irises.

His eyes aren't filled with concern as she looks into them. They're angry.

"Have you been drinking?"

Bubbles clenches her jaw and rage replaces her previous admiration. "It's not your business. Move."

Shoving him out of the way, she flies up to the monster and sends it an energy punch. It barely bruises the monster's cheek and Bubbles floats in shock.

The monster turns and swats at Bubbles, but she quickly dodges, sending an electric jolt at its eye. It cries out and begins to whack at Bubbles, which turns into a game of whack-a-mole.

The monster gets a clear shot and swings at her, but a blast of energy hits the beast before it can do anything. The blast burns the monster's arm but before it can retaliate, Butch speeds towards it and uses heat vision on the monster.

Crying out, the monster backs away and flees the scene to go back to Monster Island.

Bubbles blinks and she doesn't know what to feel.

She stands on a rooftop across from where Butch floats, his glare on the monster but avoiding Bubbles' eye.

"Why did you do that?"

Her words barely reach a whisper but she knows he hears her. She knows he hears the soft crack in her voice and the tremble in her pronunciation. She knows she sounds weak and frail, something Butch mocks, but she doesn't care. She knows he'll pretend not to hear and fly off again.

The hum of distant cars and people going back to their normal routine is heard and the wind tousles her hair. She shivers but she doesn't notice the numbing of her bare arms and legs because all she can focus on is him.

"Why do you act the way you do?"

His low voice echoes through the empty, destroyed street and Bubbles widens her eyes.

"What-"

His head snaps towards her.

"Why did you stop being you?"

He crosses the gap between the rooftops in a second and Bubbles notices the ache in his voice.

"Why did you start trying to change?"

He takes a deep breath and Bubbles bites her lip, walking haphazardly towards him.

"The same reason why you push me away every single day but continue to come back." There's an ache in her urging her to tell the truth, and she can't decipher whether or not it's the buzz of the alcohol- but she doesn't care. "I love you, okay? I started to fall for you ever since that stupid night and I'm sorry if you don't want to hear it, but it's true. I love you so much and I hate it because even after what you did, _I still love you_. And it hurts. Everything hurts all the time. It hurts so much every day to even say your _name_."

She doesn't even notice her tears until he begins to cautiously wipe her tears away.

"I'm sorry." His voice interrupts shakily. "I don't want you to hurt."

"Then say it." She breathes. "Three words, eight letters- say them and everything will be okay."

She steps closer to him and his body shakes.

"How do you know that?" He asks, his voice cracking.

Bubbles smiles softly and innocently and she feels like the girl she was months ago. "Because everything is okay when I'm with you."

Her fingers tentatively stroke his hand before he lets their fingers intertwine.

"When you left I didn't know what to do. Actually no- I knew what I wanted to do." Bubbles' voice cracks and Butch squeezes her hand. "I wanted to be like her so maybe you'd love me back."

"Bubbles, I didn't love her."

She laughs with no humor. "I know, I know… I just wanted to be something you wanted."

"I don't want you."

Her eyes widen and her grip loosens. Butch simply leans in and smiles as he kisses her temple.

"I need you."

Bubbles shakes her head at his trick and bites her lip. If he couldn't say it, there was no point. "I can't do this."

"Yes you can." Butch urges as she steps away.

Her voice is tired and heavy as she utters one word. "Why?"

"Because I love you. I love you more than you'll ever know and even more than I can handle sometimes. I care about you more than anything in the world and I never stopped. I'm sorry I-"

Bubbles grins and shakes her head. "Shut up."

Butch smiles genuinely and they both embrace each other in a kiss. They get lost in each others arms until they both come up for air, their lips in genuine smiles.

"I love you so much." Bubbles smiles, shivering slightly.

Butch quirks a brow and looks down at her, his smile fading at the sight of her bare arms. "Where is your jacket?"

Bubbles remembers taking off her jacket during her third drink earlier in the evening and sheepishly smiles. "I'll get it tomorrow, don't worry okay? It's nothing."

His mouth is still tugged into a jealous frown and Bubbles smiles, planting a kiss on his lips.

"You're cute when you're jealous." She giggles. "I love you."

Butch's anger melts and he sighs, a smirk appearing at his lips. "I love you too."

* * *

As the night darkens, the Utoniums return home. The Professor and Nicole gather on the loveseat, ready for the girls to come home so they can share the news.

Brick and Blossom arrive home shortly after, eager to share their own news as well as follow the Professor's curfew.

After a long night of dancing and kissing, Buttercup and Boomer get home later than their siblings and arrive hand in hand as they skip inside.

Quite a while later, Butch and Bubbles return to the Utonium household, Bubbles' small frame engulfed in Butch's leather jacket.

As soon as everyone is settled, the Professor clears his throat.

"You're all probably wondering why we're sitting here gathered together so late tonight. Well-" The Professor starts his long speech before Nicole jumps up and interrupts him.

"I'm pregnant!" She practically screeches.

There's a pregnant pause as the six teenagers digest this information.

And then there's screaming.

"Oh my god!" Bubbles shrieks immediately, jumping up and whacking Butch's head as her sonic voice nearly shatters everyone's eardrums.

Blossom screams along, her face red with excitement as she claps her hands together. "That's amazing!"

Buttercup can't help but erupt into a wide smile and let herself shriek along. "Congratulations!"

The girls tackle the two expecting parents in a hug and Nicole can't help but laugh and smile, breaking into excited tears.

The Professor smiles at the excitement and they all calm down.

"This is amazing, Professor." Buttercup smiles.

"Congratulations, Nicole." Brick goes up to her and hugs her, a smile on his face as he hugs the woman who's helped him and his brothers more than anyone in the world.

"Your baby is going to be the coolest." Boomer grins goofily, throwing his arms around the Professor as well as Nicole and Brick.

"You're going to be an amazing parent." Butch smiles truthfully, joining the hug. "Both of you."

"Thank you all so much for this." The Professor smiles as they all break off.

"It means so much to know you're just as excited as we are." Nicole sighs happily.

Blossom smiles. "Of course we are! I've been dying have another little sister."

"Who says it's going to be a girl?" Buttercup narrows her eyes.

"What difference does it make?" Brick quirks his brow.

Bubbles nods. "Yeah! No matter what gender the baby is, we'll still be the best sisters ever!"

Blossom and Buttercup sigh and nod in defeat.

"Those are my girls." The Professor beams at the resolution.

"This is such brilliant news." Boomer grins, still not over the announcement.

Blossom and Brick share a look and Blossom clears her throat.

"Uh, speaking of good news… Brick?"

Everyone turns to Brick. "I got a full ride to MIT."

Every jaw in the room drops and Brick shrugs.

"Congratulations, Brick!" Nicole claps her hand together. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Looks like you're stuck with Blossom for another four years in Massachusetts." Buttercup jokes and Bubbles squeals.

"That's so cute, aw! Congratulations!"

Butch slaps his brother on the back and nods in approval. "You're going to do great, man."

Boomer high fives his brother and hugs him. "I'm gonna miss you, dude! Why didn't you tell us you were applying to MIT?"

"Because you were either going to apply to somewhere near me _or_ tell everyone. It was supposed to be a surprise." Brick chuckles and everyone laughs, including Boomer.

"Any other surprises we should know about?" The Professor smirks at Boomer and Buttercup and the two look in the opposite direction.

"Any at all?" Nicole passes a knowing grin at Bubbles and Butch, who immediately look at their feet.

"Well…" Buttercup smiles nervously as Boomer puts his hand around her shoulders and Bubbles giggles.

"Kind of." Bubbles slips one hand into Butch's.

The Professor grins and shares a smile with Nicole. "I'm happy for all of you."

"This has to be the best Valentine's Day ever." Blossom sighs blissfully as she leans against Brick.

Buttercup's lips are tugged into a slightly sheepish smile. "It wasn't half bad."

Bubbles giggles and plays with Butch's hand in hers. "I loved it."

* * *

**A/N**: There you go! Hopefully you've enjoyed this story and let me know what you think by reviewing or favoriting. Sorry for the long wait- writer's block sucks. Anyway, thank you for reading and criticism is more than welcome. You can check out any of my other work if you'd like to, but in the meantime see you all later! x


End file.
